La verdad
by Anto24
Summary: Nose si es el mejor titulo, pero se trata de Kagome e Inuyasha. Kagome lo ve con Kikyo, sera todo realmente como ella lo piensa? ONE-SHOT. InuxKag


**Nota:** Los pensamientos son en _cursiva _y entre ''.

Kagome POV punto de vista de Kagome

Inuyasha POV punto de vista de Inuyasha

**La Verdad**

**Kagome POV**

Caminaba distraida, siempre pensando en él¿ porqué ocupaba todos mis pensamientos?, sencillo después de todas las aventuras que habiamos pasado juntos me habia enamorado de él. Claro esta que el no lo sabe, porque a él lo tiene cegado otra persona, nunca va a dejar de pensar en ella, nunca se va a olvidar de ella, y yo nunca se lo pediria, yo ante todo quiero que él sea feliz, después de todos ellos se enamoraron primero hace 500 años, no es su culpa haber caido en la trampa de Naraku y haberse matado el uno al otro. Yo llegue 50 años después para despertar a Inuyasha y nadie me obligó a enamorarme de él, yo lo quise así, _yo_ decidi seguir con él, aunque no me correspondiera completame. Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando te vi ...

Ahi estabas, con Kikyo otra vez, _'maldición, esto me pasa por pasear sin ver a donde me dirijo'_ pensé. Una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, maldigo de nuevo¿por qué siempre me va a pasar lo mismo?, ya parece a proposito, una y otra vez para demostrarme que tan lejos estas de mi. Me doy vuelta sigilosamente, tomo todas las precauciones, '_esta vez no me va a escuchar' _.

CRACK!

_'Ah yo no lo puedo creer¡soy una tonta!' _, me doy vuelta, me escuchaste, me miraste asustado, parece que Kikyo se percató que algo no andaba del todo bien, yo me escondi tras unos arbustos, por como se veia tu mirada me estabas agradeciendo. Justo en ese momento Kikyo te beso¡te beso y yo estaba ahi!._  
_

Estoy segura que escuchaste mis sollozos, y como me levante y me fui, no podia soportarlo, lo peor era que yo era la culpable por no poder aceptar de una vez que tu la amabas a ella. Me tenia que ir,_ ' ¿ a dónde te vas a ir Kagome ? Mejor haz como si no paso nada, así Miroku, Sango y Shippo no se preocuparan'._

Al rato llegaste hasta donde yo estaba y me miraste..

- Kagome.. yo-

- Inuyasha.., no hay nada que aclarar, yo fui la culpable, quedate tranquilo. - y le dedique una sonrisa media falsa.

-No, yo por lo menos te tendria que haber avisado que iba a verla.

- No seas tonto, Inuyasha. ¿Por qué tendrias que avisarme¿ Quién soy yo después de todo ?, además, falta poco para que vuelva al futuro, no quiero que estemos mal.- Mis ojos empiezan a lagrimear, miro para abajo para que no te des cuenta. Levanto la vista, ya te habias ido._  
_

**Inuyasha POV**

_'Maldición¿cómo le digo que es importante para mi?. Sí, fui a ver a Kikyo, pero porque ella me lo pidió, ella ya va a ir para el infierno, y me pregunto si iba a poder cumplir mi promesa y dudé, dudé por ti Kagome y ella lo notó y me dijo que no hacia falta que lo hiciera que ella me queria ver feliz, y yo, yo le dije que la amaba, porque es verdad, no puedo dejar de amarla después de todo, pero que ahora estabas vos Kagome y no te podía dejar. Ella lo entendió, después de todo ella queria que pudiera vivir feliz, ya que después de todo nunca lo habia podido hacer y por eso me beso, era una despedida, nada más que eso, no queria que lo entendieras mal, intente explicartelo pero me dijiste que faltaba poco para que te fueras y no lo soporte y me fui...'_

_- _Maldición Kagome¿cómo te lo digo?- le doy un golpe al árbol.

- ¿Decirme qué?

_'No puede ser'_

_- ¿Kagome?_

- Sí, perdón, me voy si-

- ¡No!, espera..

- Imagino lo que me vas a decir Inuyasha, así que no hace falta..- Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.

- No, tonta, no lo sabes así que no llores

-¿Eh?

-Kagome, hoy Kikyo se va, y yo me quedo por vos. Porque aprendí a quererte a vos, no puedo estar sin vos, quiero saber lo que es vivir feliz junto a alguien que me acepta como soy.

-Inuyasha,¿ me lo dices en serio ?

-Sí, y por favor deja de llorar, sabes que no lo soporto, no me gusta.

_  
_**Kagome POV**

Y me abrazó, Inuyasha me habia abrazado mostrandome todo su ternura, yo seguia sorprendida, mi mundo se destrozó y se volvió a construir en un minuto. Nos separamos y yo me lo quede mirando, observaba esos ojos dorados, tan perfectos, esos que vengo observando hace tanto tiempo, y ahora me miran con la misma ternura que yo lo miro. Entonces se acerca y me besa, yo sientia que me moria, lo desee tanto tiempo.

¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?, no creo que haga falta que te diga que siento lo mismo que vos, y que ahora más que nunca quiero permanecer a tu lado, pero tengo seres queridos tanto acá como en el futuro.

Eso no importa, ya lo resolveremos. - y me dedicó una sonrisa.

**Notas de la autora:** Mi primer fic en la red, y paso a explicar unas cositas:

Soy muy mala poniendo titulos xD

No, no odio a Kikyo por eso tampoco queria dejarla como una mala persona. Admito que cuando al principio empeze a mirar a Inuyasha para mi Kilyo era una mala persona, la odiaba. Pero haber leido el manga ( que aún no termina! ) me hizo ver a la verdadera Kikyo, es cierto, en el manga no es una santa, pero no es taaan mala como en el anime, se pasaron un poquito. Igual Kikyo no es mi personaje preferido, ni nada, prefiero que Inuyasha se quede con Kagome :D

Que el final quede así tan abierto, es porque ni yo se que puede llegar a pasar, y la verdad que yo soy muy rebuscada, y no le encuentro manera logica para el final de estos personajes si deciden quedarse juntos. ¿Kagome va a vivir en el pasado, y dejar a todos los que conoce¿Inuyasha va a vivir en el futuro¿El pozo va a seguir abierto?. Es complicado, yo quiero con todo mi corazón que se queden juntos, pero nose como va a hacer Rumiko Takahashi para hacerlo ( aunque más le vale que lo haga! ).

Bueno, los dejo hasta la proxima historia si se me viene la inspiración.

Besos,

Anto.


End file.
